


Colorado

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [5]
Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Request a Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Kudos: 16





	Colorado

It’s quiet in the office, only ten people are in currently with over half of them belonging to the Mythical crew. Only Shayne and Damien from the Smosh crew were at the offices so early. The two of them are sitting in the kitchen, attention divided by the conversation they’re having and watching whatever the hell Josh is making. 

“Cam got in touch with me.” Shayne says when they reach a lull.   
“Really? How’d that go?”   
Shayne shrugs, shoulders slightly hunched. “Not great. He’s better but he’s still struggling.”   
“He’s got another month of physical therapy right?” Damien double checks.   
He nods, “That’s what the doctors are hoping, but if he needs more, he needs more.” He sighs, taking a drink of coffee.   
Damien glances around and seeing both Josh and Stevie with their backs to them, focused on whatever is smoking in the large metal bowl, he reaches over and grabs Shayne’s hand, squeezing it. “We’ll take a long weekend this week or next, I’ll drive down with you to see him.”   
“You don’t need to do that.”   
He leans forward. “Shayne, I’m not letting you make a near twelve hour drive one way by yourself, besides I want to meet Cameron.”   
Shayne raises an eyebrow, silently asking how he would be meeting his cousin.   
“I want to meet Cameron as your partner, not your friend.” Damien whispers, eyes flickering over to Josh and Stevie before they move back to Shayne.   
“Alright.” He smiles, letting go of Damien’s hand right as Ian enters the room. 

“You guys are here early.” Ian says, sitting between them, cup of coffee in hand.   
“Waiting for you. Want to talk to you about taking a long weekend.” Shayne says, smiling.   
“Both of you?” Ian raises an eyebrow and when they nod, he shrugs. “When?”   
“This week or next, we’d need both Friday and Monday off.”   
Ian nods, “Do it this week, but tell Matt yourselves. I’m approving it, but tell him since he’s handling the scheduling for this month.”   
“Got it.” 

Ian takes another drink of coffee before asking another question, this time as a friend. “Where do you guys plan on going?”   
“Colorado, a cousin of mine has been wanting me to visit and Damien’s got too many vacation days piling up.”  
“That’s a long drive.”   
“That’s why I’m going. Shayne refuses to fly.”   
“It’s a waste of money to fly to Colorado when I can just drive to my cousin’s in about twelve hours.”   
Ian whistles, looking at Damien. “Have fun sitting in a car with that one for that long.”   
Damien laughs, “I think I’ll be okay.”


End file.
